The Studs of Emmerdale
by ScottDera
Summary: Things in the village are about to get a whole lot hotter...


**Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the actors who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by Yorkshire Television/ITV Studios/Emmerdale.**

* * *

**The Emmerdale Studs Part 1**

The sun was shining brightly on a rare summers day in the small, dynamic and often controversial village of Emmerdale. The place was quietly humming along, people walking the streets. One of these people was Andy Sugden.

Over the years Andy had his fair share of relationships, both to the knowledge of his fellow peers and others were behind closed doors. In truth Andy's reputation between women and men was undeniable and after a turbulent start to his year, Andy had had enough. He had increasingly started to not care what people thought of him, and even less who he used to satisfy his needs, male or female, and it was those needs that he planned to satisfy today, one way or another. He continued to walk through the village, his mind racing about who could be his next sexual conquest but when he looked up he was stopped in his tracks.

Nikhil Sharma, Emmerdale's resident business man alongside his brother Jai was out on his daily jog through the village and had already worked up a considerable sweat by the time his eyes met with Andy's. Nikhil, dressed in a fitted t-shirt and tight lycra shorts than did nothing to hide his package, raised his head as jogged by Andy and shyly nodded his head toward the much bigger man who simply smirked broadly and cupped his bulge with his hand casually as Nikhil went by, unable to keep his pace as he turned his head again to see that Andy had not changed his position, only his grin growing wider by the second. He even chuckled to himself as he saw Nikhil's rhythm be totally thrown off by Andy's actions when he almost went into a lamppost! But Nikhil eventually maintained his composure and jogged out of sight as Andy devised a plan of action, knowing the bait of his crotch had reeled Nikhil in.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Later that afternoon and Nikhil was now at work at the factory in his office, now dressed smartly in a grey suit and pale blue shirt with no tie, he decided to go a little more casual today, after all it was Friday and the weekend was nearly upon him, despite having no plans he was upbeat. Nikhil carried on with his work until his phone rang;

"Hello?" Nikhil answered with slight suspicion, he directly told Jai to make sure all calls we're forwarded to his brother so he was not expecting anyone to call him.

"Hey mate, it's Andy. Are you busy?"

Nikhil immediately got a lump in his throat, what did Andy want? The pair never really spoke and after the earlier confrontation between the two, Nikhil was intrigued.

"I er...n-no not really well, kind of." Nikhil was stumbling over his words, nervously.

"Well you either are or you not mate. I was just wondering if I could come over and discuss some business." Andy smirked to himself. He plan was going swell.

"What kind of business?"

"Let's just say, it's going to be an offer you can't refuse." Andy smirked even wider as he put the phone down, his plan had worked perfectly. All he had to do now is get ready.

"What? H-hello?" Nikhil heard nothing from the the end other than a dial tone. Puzzled he put the phone down ad relaxed slightly in his office chair, his mind spinning on just what Andy had in store for him in terms of his "business" proposition...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As Nikhil pondered at work just what was in store for him, Andy was already getting himself ready. He flicked the shower on and allowed the water to warm as he slowly removed his t-shirt, revealing his huge arms and chest as well as his chiselled stomach. His torso was hairless and he liked to keep it that way, his powerful frame was able to gain more admiration that way. He moved his hands to his jeans and unbuttoned them before swiftly moving them down his thick thighs coated in a light dusting of dark brown hair. All that was left now was his tight white boxer-briefs that were made tighter by the bulge that had formed inside them. He rubbed his crotch for a short while before slowly peeling them from his body. Semi-erect, Andy's cock slowly revealed itself. At 6 inches semi-erect, his cock hanged between his legs with his low hanging shaved balls swinging slightly below. Andy stepped into the shower as he let the water rain down on him, his muscles body being covered with the liquid as he ran his hands down his stomach, through his neatly trimmed pubes and down towards his vein filled fleshy cock. Andy slowly started to stroke his engorged member as he allowed his dirty mind to take over...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It had been just over an hour since Andy had called Nikhil with his mysterious business proposition and Andy was now making his way toward the factory. Thinking his should "dress the part" Andy had decided to put on a crisp white shirt along with dark grey trousers and matching jacket. He had even gone to the extent of gelling his hair and adorning aftershave to impress just that little bit more as he approaches the building. Upon entering it was near closing time as Andy quickly made a B line toward Nikhil's office, boldly knocking on the door.

"Come in" A voice said from within the office.

Andy took this at his cue and made his way into the medium sized office that Nikhil currently occupied. Nikhil himself was seated within his office chair, visibly nervous as he offered his hand toward Andy for a handshake. Andy took the opportunity and gripped Nikhil's hand firmly, admiring his perfectly manicure nails 'this man take care off himself' Andy thought to himself as he took a seat opposite his hopefully "business" partner. Both men sat in silence for a short moment, Andy admiring the room as Nikhil instigated conversation;

"So er...Andy, you said you had a umm business proposition for me? I'm all ears."

Nikhil started to relax a little taking control of the conversation for the time being.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're gonna really enjoy it mate, it'll be the best decision you ever made"

Andy cockily smiled, leading Nikhil to be curious about just what Andy is talking about.

"Enjoy it? Just what are you talking about Andy? "

"Well ain't it obvious mate? I saw how you looked at me this morning, I know you want me."

Andy grew a wide dirty grin on his face as Nikhil went a light shade of red and got up from his chair, a bulge slightly forming inside his trousers as he motioned toward the door.

"Andy I think you should leave, I thought you wanted to do business but you're just wasting my time I have...stuff I need to do"

Nikhil was lying. In reality he had nothing else to do for the day and as he walked around his desk slightly he saw Andy leaning back in the chair, his hand groping the large bulge in his trousers. This only caused Nikhil to go redder.

"C'mon mate, you know you want me, don't deny it."

Nikhil hated to admit It but right now Andy was all he wanted. Slowly he reached out his hand toward Andy's crotch and the hunky farmer smirked as Nikhil got closer but just as he was about to touch it, Andy slapped his hand away. Nikhil looked up into his deep eyes for moment as Andy got up close to his face, the farmers hot breath tingling his face.

"Not so fast matey. My cock, my rules. Now why don't you make yourself comfortable huh?"

When it came to sex, Andy liked to be in control and it made him even hornier when his conquests obeyed his every word, Nikhil being no exception. The Indian stud moved back over to his seat and sat back down, an obscene bulge forming in his trousers as Andy got up from his seat, moving over to the door to lock it. After all, he didn't want Nikhil's brother Jai to walk in on them, at least not yet anyway!

"Andy I..."

Andy simply silenced Nikhil with a finger to his lips before removing his jacket. The hunky farmer started to undo the buttons on his shirt, leaving the bottom two buttons still done up as he opened his shirt, freely showing off his body toward Nikhil who felt himself get even harder than he thought he ever could at the sight of Andy's body towering in front of him. Nikhil quickly unbuttoned his shirt and flung it open revealing his lightly hairy chest and torso, his abs tensing with every sharp breathe he took. With the same speed he opened his shirt with, Nikhil unzipped his fly and fished out his hard cock from the confines of his boxer-briefs.

"Nice piece. Stroke it."

Andy both complimented and commanded Nikhil in the same breathe but he was more than willing to comply, wrapping his slender hand around his hard cock. At 7 inches, Nikhil's cock wasn't particularly big but it had good girth and he never received any completes, he certainly knew how to use it! He pulled out his shaved balls from within his trousers and slowly pulled back the foreskin on his dark purple bellend, causing his built up pre-cum to slip out and slide down his shaft, allowing him to use it as lube as Andy continued to squeeze his bulge, sometimes moving up to his nipples to pinch and twist them lightly, cause him to moan lightly, but he was nothing on Nikhil who was moaning like a bitch!

"Enjoying the show mate? I knew you'd want this."

"Fuck yes."

That was all Nikhil could muster. He was entranced by Andy.

"You wanna see my cock?"

Andy smirked as all Nikhil could do to respond was nod frequently. Slowly Andy moved his hands down to his crotch and was about to undo his zipper when he stopped and looked at Nikhil.

"Unzip me."

Nikhil didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly got up from his chair and onto his knees in front of Andy who was also standing. The suave businessman tentatively took the zipper into his hand and slowly pulled it down, eventually opening up the trousers apart from the button and right away Nikhil could see Andy had come prepared. No underwear. At any other moment Nikhil would've been shocked but not right now, the only thing shocking him was Andy's thick cock aching for release. It was a big one.

"Take it out."

Again Nikhil obeyed Andy's commando, reaching into Andy's trousers and after a moment fished out the biggest cock he had ever seen! Admittedly Nikhil wasn't greatly experienced with man on man sex but he had seen a few cocks in his life but very few, if anyone, compared to what Andy had between his legs.

"Like what you see?"

Andy cockily ginned as Nikhil knelt mesmerised by it. Standing proudly at 9.5 inches and the near thickness of a mans wrist, Andy's cock was certainly a sight to see. The foreskin gently rolled back without prompting revealing most of the huge pink bulbous head that was dripping a load of pre-cum perfectly right onto Nikhil's face. Nikhil allowed his tongue to collect the pre-cum from his face and lingered on the salty taste as Andy placed a hand around his thick vein filled shaft and pulled forward, causing even more pre-cum to pour out of his piss slit and onto the waiting face of Nikhil.

"I wanna suck it."

Nikhil was almost begging as he looked up into Andy's big blue eyes. The farmer replied by slapping his cock hard onto the face of Nikhil, smearing his pre-cum all over his handsome face.

"Go sit on the chair."

Nikhil once again sits down onto his office chair, not taking his gaze away from Andy and his heavy cock and not taking his hand away from his cock, stroking it quickly as he watches Andy walk toward him whilst unbuttoning his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles. Andy turned away from Nikhil and bent over the desk, his muscular smooth arse facing the business man. Without hesitation Nikhil knew just what to do, sticking his tongue out and tentatively licked up Andy's hairless crack.

"Ohh fuck yeah mmm"

Andy moaned loudly as Nikhil continued to lick his ass, licking up and down the smooth warm crack before focusing on the tight pink hole. Nikhil worked up his saliva and planted his tongue right onto Andy's hole, making it wet as he probed his tongue deeper into Andy's delicious hole, tasting his juices seep onto his tongue as both men moan in delight. Andy just couldn't resist himself and starts to slowly stroke his cock, too horny to leave it alone.

"Fucking eat that hole mate, taste me."

Andy growled low as he spoke and Nikhil just moaned in response as he feverishly licked and probed Andy's hole as his hand worked his cock faster and faster until he grunts and suddenly stands up behind Andy, beating his cock hard.

"Ohh shit oh yeah!"

With the loud moan and a grunt, orgasm shoots through Nikhil's body and his muscles tighten as he starts to cum, shooting his hot spunk all over the ass of the studly farmer in front of him. 4, 5, 6 shots of white creamy cum shoot onto the peachy ass that had brought him to orgasm just seconds ago. Andy smirks as he feels the hot cum coat his ass and running down his smooth asscrack.

"Enjoy yourself?"

Nikhil simply sighed with overwhelming pleasure as he finally opens his eyes to look down at Andy's cum covered backside. Andy turns his head around and stares right at Nikhil.

"You gonna just stand or are you gonna clean that mess up mate?"

Nikhil smirked slightly before once again dropping to his knees behind Andy. He marvelled at the site of the Hunky Farmers arse covered in his jizz before he felt a strong hand behind his head. He didn't waste anytime and with the guidance of Andy's hand, Nikhil took a long, deep lick up Andy's wet crack collecting most of his cum on his tongue. He continued to work his way around the farmers arse until he lifted away, satisfied that he had done a good job in cleaning up and as Andy moved his hands around his muscular arse to check. He smirked before lifting up and turning around, patting Nikhil lightly on the back.

"Nice one mate, that were great."

Nikhil blushed slightly before leaning in to Andy's face, eager to feel the farmers tongue around his but as he got closer, Andy softly pushed him away. The disappointment in Nikhil's face was obvious.

"Sorry mate, that'll have to wait, as well as this." Said Andy as he moved his hand to his cock as stroked it lightly, stifling a moan back in he process.

"I've got other business I got to attend to."

And with that Andy lifted his trousers back up and tucked his raging hard cock back into them but they did nothing to hide it, but Andy didn't care.

"But..."

Nikhil was disappointed, he wanted to suck and maybe even get fucked by Andy's huge weapon and as a last ditch try he started to caress the snake from within it's cage once again but Andy simply grabbed his hand lightly and looked the business man right in the eyes, mere inches parting them.

"Don't worry mate, you will be getting a piece of this, just not right now. Now why don't you be a good lad eh and button me shirt back up."

Savouring his last chance to pleasure the farming stud, Nikhil slowly buttoned up the white shirt on Andy's torso until he reached halfway. Nikhil leaned forward and washed his tongue over both the left and right nipples of Andy before gently pinching them, causing Andy to tip his head back and let out a soft moan. Andy had this guy right where he wanted him and that's just how is plans to keep him.

With Andy's shirt finally buttoned up he turned and put on his jacket before squeezing his slightly softening bulge in the direction of Nikhil before throwing a wink his way and unlocking the door to the office before leaving. Nikhil simply sat there, amazed at what had just happened as he slowly started to grope his bulge which had once again sprung to life. Unzipping himself, Nikhil pulled his hard cock out and started to play, thinking about all the things that could be in store between him and Andy but unbeknownst to Nikhil he had forgotten one major flaw in his escapades. In the office he sometimes shares with his brother Jai, the security camera in the corner of the room had filmed everything and from that afternoon onwards, the village got just that little bit hotter...

* * *

To be continued


End file.
